Beautiful Bizarre
Beautiful Bizarre is a 2018 Hello! Project Fantasy girl group. The members were all found through the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre that was held throughout 2017. They will make their first appearance as a group on January 1, 2018. Each member represents one of the twelve Zodiac signs as their member color. Each member also has a symbol that they will also promote as well, on their website they were released and they are as shown (not in any order): ☮, ⚛, ϟ, ▲, ✯, ☼, ❅, ☁, ✿, ♛, ♪, ➳. Members History Pre-Audition History From 2007-2016, Hanazawa Risa was a competitive dancer having won many awards. She is more known for the fact that she won four national titles in 2010, 2011, 2013, and 2016 respectively. Hayashida Maho had a notable fan base before joining the group, as she was a somewhat dance cover YouTuber from 2010-2016, During her time making videos she went under the name Sukinza (蘇子種ああ). Kim Eunjung was a former Starship Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2017. She had left the company in order to become a model in Japan. During her time as a trainee, she had practiced with Cosmic Girls (WJSN). She was also a back-up dancer for many of the companies acts. In December 2013, Oh Yubin joined Fantasy Rookies as a member of its second generation. Before that, she competed in Cheerleading tournaments in South Korea. In December 2015, Kamikyoko Hana joined Fantasy Mini as a member of its first generation. Before that from 2008-2015, she was a child actress, known for being in many musicals over her tenure as an actress. Audition On January 1, the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre was announced, with its starting round starting on January 7, 2017. On January 31, the first member of the group was announced to be Hanazawa Risa. On February 28, the second member of the group was announced to be Hayashida Maho. On March 31, the third member of the group was announced to be Oh Yubin. On April 30, the fourth member of the group was announced to be Kamikyoko Hana. On May 31, the fifth member was announced to be Kim Eunjung. 2017 On January 6, it was announced that to prep for the groups debut in 2018, each winner of the audition will release a solo digital single, and will collaborate with the other girls in digital group singles. It was also announced that once all twelve solo singles are released, the single that gets the highest amount of sales will be the groups leader, and the one who gets the second amount of highest sales will be the sub-leader. On January 10, it was announced that starting February each revealed member will release a digital solo single, the songs will be filmed in twelve different places in Japan. On February 26, it was announced that the group will four sub-units, each one to properly promote the girls before their major debut as a group. On April 1, it was announced that the starting in May, the revealed members will release another set of Solo Single, unlike the previous solo singles, these songs will be filmed in twelve different parts of the world. On May 23, it was announced that Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho and Kamikyoko Hana will be going on tour from July 22, to September 9. It will be discussed if the May, June, and July representative members will join the tour when they are added. 2018 TBA Sub-Units *Beautiful 1/4 - (Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin and Hayashida Maho) *Beautiful 2/4 - (Kim Eunjung, Kamikyoko Hana, TBA) *Beautiful 3/4 - (TBA, TBA, TBA) *Beautiful 4/4 - (TBA, TBA, TBA) Discography 1st Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles 2nd Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles Dances ;Solo Dances *2017.02.17 HANAZAWA RISA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Rain Down"~ In MIE *2017.03.14 HAYASHIDA MAHO ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Beyond Control"~ In OSAKA *2017.04.13 OH YUBIN ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Long Waited"~ In OKINAWA *2017.05.20 KAMIKYOKO HANA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Flower Season"~ In HOKKAIDO *2016.06.20 KIM EUNJUNG ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Forget"~ In KYOTO Meet and Greets *2017.02.24 Beautiful 1nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.03.24 Beautiful 2nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.04.27 Beautiful 3nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.05.28 Beautiful 4nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.06.24 Beautiful 5nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ Member Reveal Events *2017.01.31 Beautiful Bizarre JANUARY ~1st~ Welcome Home *2017.02.28 Beautiful Bizarre FEBRUARY ~2nd~ Welcome Home *2017.03.31 Beautiful Bizarre MARCH ~3rd~ Welcome Home *2017.04.30 Beautiful Bizarre APRIL ~4th~ Welcome Home *2017.05.31 Beautiful Bizarre MAY ~5th~ Welcome Home *2017.06.30 Beautiful Bizarre JUNE ~6th~ Welcome Home Tours ;Pre-Debut Tours *- 2017.09.09 Beautiful Bizarre SUMMER SPECIAL Mini Tour ~15 Stops, 8 Cities~ Shows *2017-Present Finding Beautiful Bizarre